Retour aux sources
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Iceburg observait la naissance de l'Aqua Laguna. C'était toujours comme ça, à la même date, depuis deux ans. Sans cesse, il y repensait. / Attention, risque de spoil.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** K+

**Genre**** :** Général, Amitié, Hurt/Comfort

**NDA ****:** bonjour à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, me voici avec une petite fic sur Iceburg. Et... oui, je sais, j'ai déjà du retard sur mes autres fics, sans oublier le challenge auquel je participe. Mais, voilà, je suis comme ça. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me disperser et de faire mille choses en même temps. C'est mon grand défaut. Hum... des olives au chocolat pour me faire pardonner ? "toussote"

Ps : ne connaissant pas le nom précis de la nouvelle secrétaire d'Iceburg, MogowKo l'a baptisée Lou. Je trouve que cela lui correspond assez bien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

À la fenêtre d'un large bureau, une silhouette était postée, silencieuse, regardant les vastes chantiers de la Galley-la, ainsi que les nombreuses ruelles trempées par l'orage en contre-bas. Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel, éclairant, durant quelques secondes, la pièce richement meublée d'un halo de lumière cru et vif. La haute stature ne cilla pas un instant sous la violence de l'éclair.

Les tempêtes annonçant l'Aqua Laguna, cela faisait longtemps qu'Iceburg y était habitué. Nouvel arc de lumière. Nouveau grondement assourdissant. Et bientôt le silence reprit ses droits, encore. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Au-dehors, l'orage redoubla d'intensité. La pluie martelait les vitres de son bureau avec toute la vigueur dont était capable les éléments. Bientôt, l'Aqua Laguna se déchaînerait sur les plateaux inférieurs de Water Seven, inondant la basse ville, comme chaque année. Destruction et construction. Un cercle continu, un affrontement infini entre l'homme et l'océan.

Mais, plus les années passaient, plus la nature gagnait du terrain, instaurant petit à petit l'inéluctable dans le cœur des Hommes. Sans des aménagements radicaux, Water Seven finirait par disparaître, englouti par les eaux sombres de Grandline. Un combat pour l'existence. Une lutte pour la préservation. Une course contre la montre.

Las, le maire retourna à son bureau. Les plans de son utopie trônaient sur le large secrétaire. Les plans qui leur assureraient un avenir dans ces eaux tumultueuses et capricieuses. Des notes étaient éparpillées ça et là, preuves de sa détermination et de sa dévotion. Bientôt, il défierait les lois. Bientôt, son projet serait achevé. Le projet d'une vie : changer l'impossible en possible.

Il eut une pensée pour son maître, Tom. Et cet idiot de Franky. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Cela faisait déjà deux ans que ce voyou aux tendances exhibitionnistes avait quitté la ville aquatique. Il avait récemment appris que l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait refait surface, plus fort que jamais, après deux longues années de silence radio.

Un matin, sa petite secrétaire était entrée sans frapper, chose rare, et s'était présentée devant lui en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout sourire, elle lui avait alors tendu le journal du jour et s'était précipitée dehors, arguant qu'elle avait des rendez-vous à organiser. Sur le papier rugueux s'étalaient les mots : « _Chapeau de paille, enfin de retour !_ » en première page. La nouvelle s'était répandue en ville comme une traînée de poudre.

Un sourire plus grand orna le visage pensif du maire. Même Paulie était venu le voir pour s'extasier de leur retour. Enfin… s'extasier était un bien grand mot. Il avait simplement lâché d'un ton bourru que « ce n'était pas trop tôt, qu'ils avaient mis le temps ». Mais le charpentier ne trompa personne, encore moins Iceburg, qui avait parfaitement remarqué la lueur de joie qui avait animée les prunelles du gréeur.

Deux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, qui redevint silencieuse. Rangeant son bureau, il déposa ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois massif. Sur le court chemin, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le pan de mur d'où était sorti Nico Robin, deux ans plus tôt. Depuis l'incident, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil furtif à cet endroit chaque fois qu'il passait devant. Se morigénant à voix basse, il ouvrit le panneau de bois pour découvrir son visiteur nocturne. Une petite voix fluette claironna dans le silence du corridor.

« Monsieur Iceburg, les habitants ont été conduits dans les locaux de la Galley-la, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Très bien. Merci Lou », sourit le maire.

Petite, la fillette devait lever le menton pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Très intelligente pour son âge, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à avoir le poste tant convoité. Un pli soucieux barra le front de la jeune secrétaire et, en une moue enfantine, elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur du large bureau.

« Vous restez encore travailler, ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est important.

- Vous devriez dormir, Monsieur Iceburg, le sermonna la fillette de sa voix enfantine. Les ouvriers s'inquiètent.

- Maa ~ Je n'y manquerai pas, s'amusa l'homme d'affaire.

- Alors, dans ce cas, j'y vais », claironna la demoiselle avec enthousiasme.

La jeune secrétaire tourna les talons, serrant son calepin contre elle et dévala les larges escaliers de la société avant de s'engouffrer dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du bâtiment. Iceburg referma la porte, attendri par l'attitude spontanée de cette petite fille âgée d'à peine 10 ans. Il gagna son bureau pour la seconde fois et s'y installa, ses lunettes sur le nez, décidé à avancer dans son projet.

Il passa l'heure suivante à tracer et gommer; à noter et raturer. De temps en temps, son regard se perdait dans l'immensité de l'océan, visible depuis la fenêtre, avant de revenir sur les plans avec plus de fermeté. Fatigué, il attrapa une règle un peu trop brusquement et renversa l'encrier d'un coup de coude malheureux. Pestant dans sa barbe, il attrapa ses plans, les sauvant de la marée noire avide de matière à souiller.

Iceburg se leva prestement, posa les papiers épais sur la table basse et entreprit de nettoyer la flaque après s'être emparé d'un chiffon prévu à cet effet. Ces temps-ci, il avait tendance à accumuler les maladresses. C'était toujours comme ça les soirs précédents l'Aqua Laguna. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser chaque année, à la même date, depuis deux ans. Et il en serait ainsi pour les années à venir.

Ce fameux soir, il avait reçu un coup au cœur. Comment aurait-il pu se douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ces quatre-là étaient de mèche avec le gouvernement ? Personne n'aurait pu le prédire. Pas même lui.

Comment réagir quand les personnes avec qui vous avez partagé votre quotidien sont les instruments de votre mort ? Quand vous vous rendez compte, de manière brutale, que vous ne les connaissez pas si bien que ça ? Si lui avait eu des difficultés à l'avaler, il n'osait imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour Paulie, infiniment plus proche, puisque l'ingénieur avait été à leurs côtés chaque jour, durant 5 ans. Quelle trahison plus cruelle que celle d'un ami ?

Le disciple de Tom secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur sa tâche. Le bureau propre, il s'agenouilla près du coin gauche. De l'encre avait coulé du secrétaire et tachait le tapis crème. _Bonjour pour le ravoir_, maugréa-t-il. Son regard se posa machinalement là où se trouvait le coffre-fort. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps de replonger dans ses souvenirs, un léger coup en provenance de la porte l'interrompit dans sa besogne. Une tête blonde ornée d'une paire de lunettes fit son apparition dans l'embrasure sans attendre la permission d'entrée.

Trempé, Paulie s'avança vers le bureau, ses vêtements gouttant sur le tapis fraîchement lavé. Jetant le chiffon usé, Iceburg ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il avisa l'état de son tapis. Le contremaître sembla d'ailleurs se rendre compte de sa condition d'Aqua Laguna miniature et s'excusa brièvement. Le maire attrapa un drap dans une de ses armoires et le tendit à son disciple, notant curieusement que celui-ci ne fumait pas son habituel cigare.

« Maa ~ Tiens, prends-ça.

- Merci. Les ouvriers ont logé les habitants de la ville basse », ajouta l'employé, comme pour justifier sa présence.

Paulie se débarrassa de sa veste, la jeta sur le canapé puis entreprit de se sécher à grand renfort de commentaires de son cru : « _'tain, la flotte ça mouille _». Pendant que le charpentier s'ébrouait comme un chien, Iceburg était entre-temps retourné à son bureau, schémas en main. Il attrapa ses lunettes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevée. Il devait vraiment être fatigué… Se massant les tempes, il fouilla dans la poche de son veston avant d'en sortir une montre à gousset ouvragée.

_23h00_

Au loin, il entendit la grande horloge de la gare sonner le glas. L'Aqua Laguna n'allait pas tarder. Approximativement sec, Paulie le rejoignit et, une main sur le bureau, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du maire, observant les dessins avec attention. Rangeant sa montre, ce dernier se tourna à demi vers le gréeur, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard céruléen, Paulie se releva prestement et toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gêne. Croisant les bras, l'ingénieur s'assit à moitié sur le bureau après en avoir fait le tour et se mit à suivre du regard les gestes précis du disciple de Tom, qui était retourné à son travail. Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les _scratch scratch _réguliers d'une plume.

Au loin, les premières vagues déferlaient dans la ville basse, prélude mortuaire à la faucheuse aquatique. Un éclair vrilla le ciel, parsemant la voûte céleste de ses zébrures de lumière. L'espace d'un instant, l'éclat trop vif éblouit Paulie, qui ferma les yeux sous la brusque explosion lumineuse. L'Aqua Laguna se rapproche… Bientôt, elle frapperait les foyers et les imprudents, les emportant avec elle dans une dernière étreinte maternelle. Le grand final de leur mère à tous.

Épiant son patron, Paulie finit par briser le silence, les traits soucieux.

« Vous devriez dormir, Iceburg-san… Vous avez une mine affreuse.

- Que peuvent valoir quelques heures de sommeil face à un millier de vie ? philosopha le maire. Je terminerai ce projet avant que l'Aqua Laguna n'emporte cette ville.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, commença le charpentier, vous ne tiendrez pas un an de plus à ce rythme. Vos efforts n'auront servi à rien si vous mourrez d'épuisement !»

Face à l'obstination de l'ingénieur, Iceburg leva les yeux de son travail pour poser son regard sur son disciple, l'observant longuement par-dessus ses lunettes, sans mot dire. Déterminé, Paulie ne cilla pas une seule seconde, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son mentor. Par son silence, il défiait le maire aux cheveux bleus de le contredire. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Aussi, après un instant, Iceburg capitula et rendit les armes, poussant un léger soupir.

« Maa ~ Tu as peut-être raison. »

Se calant dans le fond de sa chaise, il déposa ses lunettes sur le secrétaire et se massa les paupières d'une main, l'autre occupée à desserrer sa cravate. Satisfait, le contremaître blond se permit un sourire. Son patron se détendait enfin. Se décollant du meuble, Paulie se dirigea vers le canapé du petit coin salon, les mains en poche, et s'installa dans le plus large, face au maire qui n'avait pas bougé.

Iceburg esquissa un mince sourire devant la demande implicite : « _Bouge de là et ramène tes fesses !_ ». Évidemment, l'ingénieur ne se serait jamais risqué à les prononcer, il avait bien trop de respect pour son patron. Mais, quand il le voulait, il pouvait avoir des mimiques très expressives qu'il était aisé de décrypter. Surtout pour le maire qui le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Rangeant ses papiers, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs malgré lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait connu, Paulie n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. À cette époque, c'était un petit voyou chapardeur. Un petit voyou doté d'un immense talent. Si pour d'autres, le gamin n'avait été qu'un simple voleur bon à rien, Iceburg, lui, avait su déceler, chez cet enfant, la flamme des grands charpentiers. (*)

Ses plans soigneusement placés dans un tiroir, juste à côté d'une photo qu'il gardait par nostalgie, le maire se leva et, contrairement à ce que s'attendait le gréeur, il se dirigea non pas vers le sofa mais vers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce. Croisant les bras, il se perdit dans la contemplation des vagues qui s'engouffraient dans les rues, inondant déjà les premiers foyers. Nouveau grondement, nouveau silence. Retour à la case départ avec, cette fois, un invité en plus. Il songea subrepticement que l'éclat de l'orage et le martèlement de la pluie donnait un aspect très dramatique à la pièce.

Changeant de position, Paulie attendit patiemment, laissant le temps à son patron d'émerger à nouveau. Il avait remarqué que les soirs d'Aqua Laguna, son mentor était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait voir une étrange lueur dans les iris couleur océan. Comme en cet instant…

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils à ce constat. Croisant les jambes en une pose décontractée, il posa ses coudes sur le dossier du sofa et attrapa sa veste d'un même mouvement. Il se saisit d'un cigare et le cala entre ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un briquet attira l'attention d'Iceburg qui tourna le visage vers son homologue, intrigué. Pendant quelques secondes, la flamme orangée illumina les traits du charpentier d'un halo rougeâtre avant que celui-ci ne referme le briquet dans un _click_ familier. Le maire esquissa un sourire. Voilà qui était plus normal venant de la part de ce turbulent contremaître.

Avant de reporter son regard sur l'océan, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un furtif coup d'œil au mur juste derrière Paulie. Coup d'œil que ne manqua pas de remarquer le gréeur qui eut un déclic. Il venait de comprendre. C'était donc ça… Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Tirant sur son cigare, il prit le temps de recracher la fumée avant de rompre le silence.

« Vous pensez encore à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Toi aussi,visiblement, commença le maire sans se retourner.

Touché.

- …étant donné que tu me poses la question. »

Coulé. Paulie se renfrogna et détourna le regard de la haute silhouette. Iceburg était vraiment trop perspicace pour son bien. Il reporta son regard sur son patron lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit de son pas lent et flegmatique, s'arrachant à la beauté sinistre des flots. Mais encore une fois, il bouda le canapé en face du charpentier, préférant s'asseoir sur le dossier, se tournant à demi vers son interlocuteur. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il observa Paulie, qui comprit parfaitement le message.

« Tch ! N'importe quoi. Ça fait longtemps que je les ai oubliés. »

Iceburg laissa échapper un léger rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente du gréeur. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus devant la mine boudeuse et bourrue de son vis-à-vis, qui souffla un nuage de fumée, irrité. Le feu follet voleta au plafond avant de s'évaporer en de petites volutes gracieuses. Le disciple de Tom haussa un sourcil amusé, preuve flagrante qu'il n'était pas dupe. Un tic nerveux agita la tempe de Paulie, qui finit par soupirer d'exaspération devant le regard perçant.

« Oui, ça va, c'est vrai, ronchonna l'ingénieur. Je pense encore à eux. Difficile de faire autrement. »

Ça, Iceburg pouvait aisément le croire. Le charpentier blond s'était attaché à chacun d'entre eux, à chaque trait de leur caractère et de leur personnalité. Leurs qualités comme leurs défauts.

Au dehors, les premières grosses vagues s'abattaient sur le deuxième niveau de la ville. L'Aqua Laguna était proche, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Un éclair, plus fort que les précédents, déchira la voûte étoilée, parcourant le ciel sombre d'une multitude d'arcs électriques. Deux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des protagonistes. Cela venait de la porte. Iceburg et Paulie se regardèrent un instant, curieux, avant de reporter leur regard vers la grande porte.

Devant l'absence de réponse, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit timidement, laissant place à la petite secrétaire. Une petite voix fluette s'éleva dans l'air.

« Monsieur Iceburg, il y a quelqu'un pour vous, chantonna la fillette étrangement enjouée.

- Un visiteur ? Maintenant ? s'étonna Paulie qui haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses lunettes.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom mais il est sur la photo que vous gardez dans un de vos tiroirs », s'enthousiasma la petite en souriant.

Fronçant les sourcils, le gréeur se tourna vers Iceburg, qui était étrangement silencieux et immobile. Une photo ? À sa connaissance, le seul cliché à n'avoir jamais orné le bureau du maire était une photo de groupe où figuraient tous les contremaîtres du… dock n°1… Paulie écarquilla les yeux soudainement, son cigare menaçant de tomber de ses lèvres. Nan, impossible…

Entre-temps, la fillette était entrée dans le large bureau, tirant par la main une silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait très réticente à faire un pas de plus. Devant la résistance de son invité, Lou n'alla pas plus loin et sembla tout à coup se rendre compte du lourd silence qui venait de s'abattre sur le groupe. Un regard en direction de son patron l'incita à quitter la pièce sans tarder. Doucement, elle battit en retraite et partit sur la pointe des pieds, refermant lentement la porte.

Le silence se prolongea, rythmé par les _plic, ploc_ de la tenue trempée du nouveau venu. Nerveux, celui-ci regardait alternativement Iceburg et Paulie avant de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil vers la porte. Semblant sortir de sa léthargie, le charpentier au cigare bondit brusquement sur ses pieds, surprenant le maire, et se plaça entre ce dernier et l'invité mystère.

« Toi… T'as du culot de revenir ici, après tout ça ! s'emporta le gréeur.

- Paulie… Calme-toi », l'intima le maire.

Mais l'ingénieur ne l'écouta pas. Ignorant l'homme d'affaire, il dégagea la main qui s'était saisie de son épaule et s'avança dangereusement vers l'individu qui n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Devant la vive réaction du contremaître, l'inconnu recula d'un pas, hésitant quant à la conduite à suivre.

Dehors, la tempête arrivait à son apogée. Les coups de tonnerre se multipliaient, l'Aqua Laguna était visible depuis les fenêtres, mur d'eau impénétrable et infini. Dans quelques secondes, elle frapperait la ville et causerait de multiples ravages dans la cité des eaux. Des grondements assourdissants déchiraient le ciel et transformaient, le temps d'une poignée de secondes, la nuit en jour.

Les yeux luisants de colère, Paulie se campa face au visiteur et le saisit par le col, le soulevant sans le vouloir de quelques centimètres. Même à cette distance, il ne voyait pas son visage. Cette capuche était décidément de très haute facture. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait les personnages.

Lequel des deux était-ce ?

À son grand étonnement, l'intrus de bougea pas, il se laissa même faire. Le charpentier plissa les yeux, il avait la vague impression que son vis-à-vis s'était résigné à ce qu'il se passait et à ce qu'il se passerait. Comme si l'homme en face de lui s'était préparé à sa réaction. Et à l'instar d'un barrage qui cède face à une trop grande pression, sans savoir pourquoi, le contremaître sortit de ses gonds.

Avec toute sa force, l'Aqua Laguna frappa les premiers niveaux de la cité, inondant les rues pavés et les canaux, emportant avec elle foyers et commerces. Dans un ultime effort, la vague s'écrasa de toute sa masse sur la ville, faisant trembler Water Seven sous l'assaut conjugué de forces plus grandes qu'elle.

Dans le large bureau, des livres étaient tombés de leurs étagères sous la violence de l'Aqua Laguna. Iceburg, encore cramponné au canapé après les tremblements, observait les deux protagonistes.

Immobile, Paulie dardait son regard sur l'individu étendu à ses pieds. Le coup était parti vite, trop vite pour que le maire ne s'interpose. La capuche du mystérieux inconnu était tombée durant sa chute, dévoilant à tous son identité. L'ingénieur connaissait ces traits par cœur pour les avoir vus durant cinq années. Il regarda, avec un étrange apaisement, son ancien collègue se masser la joue, là où commençait à se former un bel hématome. Il n'avait pas émis le moindre son.

Après cette fameuse nuit, Paulie s'était mainte fois demandé comment il réagirait si ses anciens compagnons revenaient un jour à Water seven. Il avait imaginé quantité de scénarios, sans jamais trouver le bon. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Toute sa rancœur, toute sa colère, toute sa frustration...s'étaient envolées. Tout était parti en même temps que son poing. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Il sentait un poids en moins sur le cœur. La seule chose qu'il éprouvait maintenant, c'était un calme étrange et un apaisement déconcertant. Adouci, il scruta les traits familiers comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Paulie retraça de son regard les détails du visage, passant de haut en bas. De grands yeux naïfs bordés de longs cils et… un long nez carré. En deux ans, il n'avait pas changé. Ou en tout cas, très peu. Seuls ses cheveux avaient poussé et bouclaient désormais sur leur longueur, lui donnant un côté plus poupin malgré son visage anguleux. En revanche, ils avaient toujours cette couleur si unique.

Peiné et gêné, Kaku détourna le regard, observant les motifs de la moquette avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son ancien compagnon, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Il appréhendait avec anxiété la suite des évènements. Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir. Après tout, il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'on l'accueille à bras ouverts ? Certainement pas. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? Je t'ai connu plus bavard que ça. »

À ces mots, Kaku releva vivement la tête, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Paulie, légèrement penché, lui tendait la main. Il regarda cette main tendue, rendue rugueuse et calleuse par le travail manuel, n'osant y croire. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela banal… mais pas lui. De peur de rêver, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant longuement la main secourable. Le gréeur au cigare lui prouva, par son ton bourru, que tout cela était bien réel.

« Tch ! T'as mis le temps. »

Le cadet releva les yeux, ancrant son regard chocolat dans les iris moqueurs de son vis-à-vis. Il comprit enfin : Paulie, au fond, ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu. Il avait toujours attendu son retour. À ce constat, Kaku sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux le piquèrent et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il céda.

Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait omis, tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Un fardeau venait de disparaitre et sous le poids de cette délivrance, le barrage de ses émotions explosa.

Se mordant la lèvre, une première larme dévala la pente de ses joues. D'autres suivirent bientôt, sans jamais s'arrêter. Une joie inonda son être, si intense qu'il l'extériorisa de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Un sourire fendit le visage de l'ancien ingénieur. Un sourire baigné de larmes, un sourire si lumineux qu'il vous réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. Un sourire si communicatif qu'il se propageait en chacun de nous, un sourire qui nous donnait envie de nous dépasser.

Un sourire de bonheur. Le plus beau des sourires.

Kaku se saisit de la main et se sentit tirer en avant, décollant du sol avec force et atterrit dans les bras de Paulie, qui l'enserra dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le sourire orné les lèvres du contremaître blond.

« Abruti »

Endiguant ses tremblements, Kaku enserra à son tour le corps contre lui, la source de ses perles salées semblant ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était…heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il bafouilla milles choses inintelligibles mais un seul mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, s'élevant dans l'air en une note nette et claire.

_Pardon_

En retrait, Iceburg souriait, de ce sourire tendre que seules les mères connaissent. Bras croisés, il avait suivi tout l'échange. Détournant le regard, il porta son attention sur l'une des vitres, observant les rues de Water Seven. Petit à petit, l'océan se retirait, trainant à sa suite tout ce que l'Aqua Laguna avait pu emporter sur son passage. Elle avait été moins forte que les précédentes, mais le résultat restait inchangé. Ils allaient devoir reconstruire et solidifier encore, jusqu'à la prochaine.

Bientôt, elle reviendrait, plus forte encore. Un retour perpétuel aux sources.

* * *

(*) Petit clin d'œil à Sweet-Bananas !

Ce petit récit - pas si petit que ça - m'a été inspiré par MogowKo et plus particulièrement par son ficelet, _Puddle,_ que j'adore _(hop là, coup de_ _pub)_!Vous pouvez prendre ce récit comme une suite directe.

Donc, voilà pour la petite histoire. Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture. C'est simplement que j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à ça depuis la rentrée. Pour mon plus grand malheur ! Sur ce, je file avant que vous ne sortiez les tomates !

N'oubliez pas le pourboire de l'auteur. Je suis toujours aux anges quand je reçois vos petits mots !

Ps : bisous à toi, si tu passes par là Moko !


End file.
